


Happiness

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine selling your soul to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Tears splashed against the broken and worn wooden box that you held in your hands, you had to be strong, you were making yourself look like an idiot.

You placed the box into the pre-made hole in the ground. You took a big breath in for reassurance before you pushed the two small mounds of dirt together, concealing the box in it’s filthy tomb.

Your legs shook as you stood yourself up straight, your boots wobbling on the unstable gravel beneath. You wiped the rest of your tears away and sighed, looking left and right for any sign of an appearance.

Closing your eyes, waiting. You were ready to give up at this point.

"Dear child, don’t think like that"

You slowly opened your eyes and glanced towards the direction of which the voice had come from. There stood a rather tall man in a plain grey t-shirt and black jeans “A bit down dressed for someone who’s about to take my soul” you spat, annoyed at the tension he had made you feel.

"Hey, you invited me here, If you don’t want me here I’ll just go" the man turned round and started to walk off leaving you alone.

"No, wait" you shouted after him, raising a hand in his direction. He smirked and turned back towards you on one foot "They always come running back".

“You’re not like the others” you said quickly “You’re more-” “Handsome?” he cut you off “Cocky” you continued, saying the words slowly as you took in his face.

He chuckled slightly “Well, my cockiness would be down to the fact that I’m not like the others” at this point he looked you dead in the eye, like he was waiting for you to get the punchline of a joke.

“Come on, I know it’s in there somewhere” he slowly started to circle you until he was behind you, it made you nervous that you couldn’t see him anymore.

“I know it’s there, in the back of your mind” he whispered into your ear and placed a hand gently on your hip that startled you slightly. “Think, the one thing everyone is scared of. The Fallen Angel. Father of Lies. The Prince of The Underworld. Satan.”

“Lucifer” you whispered under your breath.

“And s/he gets it” he shouted rather loudly compared to how close he was to your ear, he skipped in front of you and leaned towards you “Now, is my cockiness forgiven?” you nodded, terrified of what was going to happen to you, yeah you knew about demons and vampires and other stuff but you thought The Devil was just a myth Christians used to scare people.

“So, why is a gorgeous little thing like you trying to sell your soul to another gorgeous little thing like me?” he asked.

“Well” you said, it was a very long story “I don’t see any reason for existing any more, I thought if I sold my soul for happiness then maybe, I don’t know, I’d die like I want to while finally getting to be happy” tears rolled down your cheeks as you spoke.

He stared at you for a while which made you feel even worse, you looked down at the gravel, kicking the stones beneath your feet. Lucifer placed a finger under your chin and lifted your head up so your eyes met his.

“My dear, I’m the baddest of the bad and even I see great potential in you. But as you wish” he said softly while looking at your lips.

You knew how demon deals went, one touch from his lips would leave you damned forever.

He was slightly taller than you so you stood on your tip toes to reach him “Are you sure?” He asked one last time before it was too late, you sucked in the last breath you would take as a free wo/man and slowly closed the gap between you and him.

As your lips began to touch you felt him wet his lips with his tongue which conveniently happened to glide across your bottom lip. Your lips opened and took his bottom lip in between them and you paused, waiting for Lucifer’s reaction. He smiled slightly and let his lip fall from yours only to place them back onto yours again.

He was quite vicious when he kissed you giving you a little nibble before he deepened the kiss and placed his hands onto your waist in a controlling manner.

When your lips finally fell from his, you looked into Lucifer’s eyes which were staring back at you “Do you have my soul now?” you asked innocently.

Lucifer smiled in amusement to your confusion “No” he laughed “But I thought…” you started, but you trailed off when you saw the look he was giving you.

“We have already established that I am more important that your average cross roads demon, so do you really think a simple kiss would seal the deal. Quite literally. And I have taken quite a shine to you.”

With the kiss still lingering on your lips, you looked at him stunned “So how do we do this then?” you asked bluntly.

He stepped backwards while leaning forward in a bowing type motion with an extended hand towards you. When you didn’t take it immediately he lifted his head up so he could see you “Do you want to be happy or not?”

You slipped your hand into his. Everything went black.

You woke up laying on a satin quilt in a room you didn’t recognise. As your eyes adjusted to the light in the room you saw it had no windows or doors, just solid black brick.

An arm touched you from behind and you jumped in fright “I didn’t mean to startle you child” the familiar voice spoke “What did you do to me?” you asked rubbing your head slightly feeling faint, it was when you looked down you realised you weren’t wearing your clothes.

“I thought you would be a bit more comfortable like this” Lucifer said as he shifted himself on top of you. 

Lucifer kissed you gently upon the head. “I’m going to explain how this works” he kissed you again this time on the cheek, you slinked back down so your back was against the bed.

“Because I am, in fact, an archangel, not a demon” this time the kiss was underneath your jawline, it was rough enough to make you head move.

“You have to do a bit more than a kiss to make a deal with me” he kissed you again, this time just behind your ear.

“So” his kisses started to trail down your neck “You say yes to me” his lips followed the shading that this corset gave you “And I will..” he stopped kissing you to move his head back up to your ear “Well, to put it frankly my dear, I am going to fuck you into happiness” he whispered the words slowly so you would hear everyone of them.

“All you have to do, is say yes” he added lifting his head up so he can once again meet your eyes. “However, I would like to prove to you that I can make you happy without taking your soul” “How?” you inquired, your throat crackling slightly from his words.

“Say yes and I can show you. But there are conditions, I make you happy without taking your soul, and you stay here with me” “And if you can’t make me happy?” you asked glumly “Well, that is very unlikely” he laughed back “But… If I can’t make you happy, I will take your soul and grant you your wish”

You took everything in that he was saying, weighing out the chances, the worst that could happen is you would spend a night with a man that, you had to admit, was extremely attractive and then get what you came for anyway.

Even the way he looked at you like he was hungry was enough to start a fire in your stomach.

“Yes” you finally whispered.

Lucifer smiled and clicked his fingers, your arms were instantly restrained by two chains that where connected to the headboard of the bed.

By the time you had looked back at Lucifer he was already down by your entrance, looking up at you with his ice blue orbs that were filled with lust.

He flickered his tongue out at you as a warning for the feeling that was about to come, it was then that you realised that he had a forked tongue. You laughed slightly at the sight of it.

That laugh quickly turned into moans as his tongue burred itself deep into you, you could feel the two parts of his tongue twisting and turning inside of you, making your stomach tingle and burn with a sensation that you had never felt before.

The pleasure intensified when he decided to slowly rub his hand up your thigh getting closer and closer to your sex.

That was when he stopped.

You threw yourself forward whimpering for him to carry on, only for the chains to stop you just as you were sat upright.

Lucifer pouted his bottom lip and started to chuckle, his expression turned into a serious one as he raised his hand. He slowly started to close his open palm, it confused you at first but then you started to feel it.

Your stomach started to twist and tingle with pleasure, it intensified more and more the closer he got to closing his hand into a fist. You couldn’t take it anymore.

He closed his fist and your stomach untangled, you let out a loud moan as the wetness leaked from you.

Lucifer chuckled before opening his palm again and throwing it away, the chains ripped from the headboard and you were thrown across the room and into the wall.

You were unhurt but dazed, you lifted your head up to see Lucifer walking slowly towards you, which gave you the opportunity to see his bulge moving as he walked.

He stopped in front of you and pointed at you with a finger and raised you up against the wall so you couldn’t quite touch the floor.

“You make this almost too easy Y/N” he said with a yawning motion. He kept you pinned against the wall but removed his trousers and pants with another click.

He pressed himself against you so you were pinned between him and the wall. Your uncovered entrance could feel his tip slowly massaging you.

“Are you sure?” he asked one last time. You nodded as much as you could.

He released you and you dropped down onto him, his length filling you completely. He moved your body up and down at an agonisingly slow pace you wanted more.

His speed increased and so did your moans, the harder he pushed into you the more rapid your breathing became and the coil in your stomach tightened.

You opened your eyes to see him raising his hand again and closing his hand into a fist, the burning inside your stomach was too much for you to take and you let out a loud scream as your orgasm spread through your body.

Lucifer’s pace started to become uneven and you knew he was close. He moved you away from the wall towards the bed still thrusting into you.

He placed himself on the end of the bed, picking your hips up and pushing you back down onto him, his hands gripped onto you tightly and you felt him unload into you which triggered you to scream again.

His body went limp and fell backwards onto the bed.

“So, do I get your soul or not?” he asked, slightly out of breath.

You lifted yourself upwards so he slipped out of you, you crawled up to his chest “No, you don’t” you whispered.

“Brilliant” he laughed “I was getting rather lonely”


End file.
